Are They or Aren't They?
by TheGirlWhoRemembers
Summary: Are they dating or are they not dating? Mo's sure they are, whereas Stella has a plan to get them together. Scott's the voice of reason, and Charlie's utterly oblivious. As for Wen and Olivia? Well, even they're not sure about their relationship status...


'Stella, we don't need your plan!'

'But, Mo, it's foolproof! All we need to do is-'

'I'm telling you, Stella, we don't need it! They're already-'

The stubborn guitarist set down her instrument on the Music Hall stage, crossing her arms.

'Okay, Miss-I'm-So-Sure, where's your proof?'

Even from the early days of the band, back at the start of the school year, there'd been constant speculation as to whether or not a certain red-headed rapping keyboardist and a certain shy blond lead singer were dating.

Now, with the school year drawing to a close, and Lemonade Mouth's summer tour only a couple of weeks away, that speculation was mounting.

And everyone had an opinion.

Well, not everyone, but Stella and Mo certainly did.

'He gave her a kitten. They danced the night away at his dad's wedding reception. They walk to and from school together every day. She has dinner with his family at least once a week. She took him to meet her dad! If that's not dating, then what is?'

Scott, who had been setting up his guitar and the amps, looked over at his girlfriend.

'Mo, to be honest, that doesn't necessarily mean that they're together...after all, she took _all _of us to meet her dad.'

Stella high-fived him.

'Exactly! They haven't moved past the awkward I-like-you-but-I'm-too-scared-and-shy-to-do-anything-about-it stage. And that's exactly what my plan is going to fix!'

'Do I want to know about Stella's latest plan?'

Charlie joined the little group on the stage, having just entered the Hall.

The half-Asian guitarist glared at him.

'Of course you do! It's genius. We're going to get Wen and Olivia together, because their awkward dance around each other when it's so obvious they like each other is starting to annoy me.'

Mo sighed.

'And we all know that when Stella Yamada gets annoyed, she takes action.'

Charlie just stared at Stella as if she'd just declared that she loved bacon.

'What? _Wen_ and _Olivia?_ They like each other?'

The other three just smacked their foreheads in unison.

'Seriously, Charlie?'

'Have you been living under a rock?'

'Talk about oblivious!'

The drummer just shook his head.

'I did _not_ see that one coming. So on a scale of one to the Lemonade Machine Incident, how crazy is this one?'

Stella snorted.

'If you think the Lemonade Machine Incident was crazy, you have _not_ seen crazy! But it's not actually that crazy, even if I say so myself, and it's a brilliant plan.'

Scott looked at her sceptically.

'So no sharks? Or rollercoasters? Or flying monkeys?'

Mo pinched the bridge of her nose.

'I'm telling you, guys, we don't need Stella's plan! Wen and Olivia _are dating_! They went to the movies together two weeks ago!'

'Mo, how do you know this? Are you stalking them or something? Because if you are, we're going to need your spy skills for Stage One. '

Scott shook his head.

'I worry about you sometimes...'

'I'm serious, guys! They went to the movies together! On a date!'

Scott ran a hand through his hair.

'I hate to break this to you, Mo, but if Wen and Olivia are dating, wouldn't they have told us by now?'

Mo pretended to look hurt.

'Scott! I thought you were supposed to be on my side! And they're Wen and _Olivia_! They're a little shy about these things!'

Charlie nodded emphatically.

'Exactly. Spot on. I agree with you completely. Mo's right...Wen and Olivia are just shy.'

Scott and Charlie locked eyes.

Mo fiddled with the fabric of her dress, looking down at the floor.

Luckily, they were interrupted by a loud burst of music.

Stella fumbled, trying to extract her phone from her pocket.

She read the text message.

'Uh, guys? Wen says that he and Olivia can't make it today-'

Mo squealed and grabbed Scott's hand.

'Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Mohini. Daisy's sick and they need to take her to the Vet.'

Mo squealed even louder.

'That's so cute! She's like their baby!'

Charlie looked confused.

'Why would Wen go with Olivia to take her cat to the Vet?'

Stella shrugged.

'Maybe Olivia needs a lift? Her gram doesn't drive that much anymore.'

'But Wen can't drive either...'

* * *

However, Mr Gifford could.

Wen thanked his dad as they pulled up outside the Vet Clinic.

He got out and took Daisy's travelling cage from Olivia, who hopped out after him.

The blond girl looked worried.

Wen put a hand on her shoulder.

'Hey, she's going to be okay, Liv. She's just a little green, that's all.'

Olivia smiled wanly as she looked through the cage door at her kitten.

Daisy's mouth and teeth were indeed stained green, after the kitten had managed to eat some leaves from a plant in the Whites' backyard.

They were pretty sure that it wasn't poisonous to cats, but she didn't seem completely well, and it was best to be sure...

Olivia suddenly whipped around, hand over her mouth.

'Oh! Wen, we're going to miss rehearsal! And it's only two weeks until we go on tour! Stella's going to kill us-'

'Calm down, Liv. I already texted Stella and told her about Daisy. No need to worry.'

She smiled up at him.

'You think of everything, don't you? Thanks, Wen. For everything.'

He grinned and opened the door to the Clinic.

'After you, my lady.'

* * *

Lemonade Mouth's keyboardist sat in the Waiting Room, waiting for Olivia, who'd gone into the Consultation Room with Daisy.

When he woke up this morning, he did not expect to end up sitting in a Vet's Waiting Room, flicking through a magazine article on keeping pet hermit crabs.

The day had started off just like every other Saturday of the past few months.

He got up, had breakfast, brushed his teeth and got dressed.

Then he walked or rode his bike to Olivia's house, on his way to Mesa High, and they walked or rode to school for band practice.

Or at least, that's what they normally did.

Upon arrival to the White house this particular Saturday morning, he'd encountered a worried Olivia cradling Daisy, who didn't look very well.

'_Wen, I'm really sorry to have to ask, and if it's too much trouble, don't worry about it...but could you please ask your dad or Sydney if they could give me a ride to the Vet? Daisy's sick, and I really don't want to ask Gram, because she's not feeling very well either, and I can't carry Daisy and ride my bike at the same time...I know it's a bother, but-'_

He'd nodded immediately.

'_Don't worry about it, Liv. I'll call my dad, I'm sure he'll be happy to help.'_

And he was.

(Though Wen had to suffer a little ribbing from Georgie about his 'girlfriend'.)

'Wen?'

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice.

'Liv? Is Daisy okay?'

The blond girl seemed much calmer.

'Yeah, they think she'll be fine. But they're keeping her here for a couple of hours just in case.'

He put down the magazine.

'Are you going to wait here?'

She nodded.

'Yes, but you don't have to wait with me. Go to rehearsal, I'll wait for Daisy.'

He shook his head.

'You're not getting rid of me that easily. I already told the band that we're not coming today. Besides, how will you and Daisy get home?'

'I could walk.'

'All the way back to your house? Carrying Daisy in her travelling cage? I'm not letting you do that. I'll wait with you.'

At that declaration, his stomach rumbled.

Olivia hid a smile with her hand.

'I think your stomach has other ideas.'

A blush slowly crept up his neck.

'Yeah...why don't we go grab some lunch, then come back for Daisy?'

'Um...'

She looked around anxiously.

'It won't help Daisy if you get sick from hunger.'

Taking a quick look at the receptionist, who smiled encouragingly, Olivia nodded.

'Okay, then. But I don't think it's me that's going to be ill from hunger...'

* * *

_Does this constitute a date? Are we dating?_

Olivia took a sip of water as she watched Wen practically attack his lunch.

_After all, I guess this is what Mo would call a lunch date._

She bit into her own lunch, rather more delicately.

_I don't know, have we been dating?_

_I mean, we do spend a lot of time together, just the two of us._

_We danced at his dad's wedding reception...but isn't that what one does at wedding receptions? Dance? And it's not as if he had anyone else to dance with, since Mo and Scott are together, and Stella is, well, Stella, and everyone else there was an adult..._

_He comes over at least once or twice a week...but that's usually to write songs for the band. _

_He has Gram and I over for dinner at least once a week...but Mr Gifford and Sydney are just so nice, and I know that the Giffords are trying to make things easier for us, with Gram getting on in years and all. _

_We walk to and from school together...but my house is on his way. He has to walk past it anyway. _

_We went to the movies together...but then again, it was to supervise Georgie and her friends, and he just wanted some company...but they were on the other side of the theatre, and he only asked me to come with him...but maybe that's because he knew Charlie and Stella wouldn't like the movie, and if he'd asked Scott and Mo it would have been awkward, because he'd have been the third wheel._

_No, perhaps he's just being friendly. _

_And why would he want to date me?_

_I'm just the shy, worried girl with terrible stage-fright and a broken family, and he's now the famous keyboardist and rapper of Lemonade Mouth, who's chased by fangirls, and he's talented, and kind, and wonderful, and funny, and handsome..._

_And I'm just me._

_I'm not going to make things uncomfortable between us just because I feel something, something more than friendship, for him. _

_I'm not going to risk losing our friendship over my feelings. _

* * *

'_Yeah...why don't we go grab some lunch, then come back for Daisy?'_

_Smooth, Gifford._

_Great way to ask her out._

Wen leaned back in his chair as he finished his lunch, watching as Olivia finished her own.

_In a much more civilised and attractive manner than you..._

_You're an idiot, Gifford. And a coward._

_You've had so many chances to ask her out on a date, a proper date, with you._

_And you've never done it._

_Not when you gave her Daisy, not at your father's wedding. _

_You go to her house, and you tell everyone it's just to write songs. Even though it's more than that. To you, anyway. She doesn't know any better, since you've never told her that. Even if you end up laughing and joking and talking more than you end up writing songs. _

_You couldn't even ask her on a proper movie date._

_No, you volunteered to supervise your sister at the movies, and asked her to keep you company._

_Not to go on a date with you, to keep you company while you supervised your sister!_

_Never mind that she enjoyed it, and shared popcorn with you, and laughed through half of it, and nearly held your hand at one point..._

He downed his glass of water.

_Better pick up your game, Gifford._

_She's not going to wait around for you forever._

_You know she's got feelings for you, she practically shouted it at you, and you reciprocate fully...but she won't forever, if you don't make a move! _

_You don't, just because a little voice in your head wonders if she actually wants to date you._

_What if she's ashamed of those feelings?_

_What if they're just because you're the first person, the first boy, to really reach out to her? _

_After all, you're just the gawky redheaded boy who plays the keyboard and tries to calm her down and cheer her up. And who's not brave enough to ask her out. And who hasn't been through and survived as much as she has._

_She's the lead singer of a famous band, and a brilliant songwriter to boot, and when you go on tour, boys will be throwing themselves at her! She's so strong, and talented, and sweet, and she's beautiful and she sings like an angel!_

_And you're just you._

_You're not brave enough to ask her out, even though you know she's fond of you in a more-than-friendly manner, on the off chance that she doesn't want to formally date you. _

_You're not losing her friendship over this. _

* * *

They paid, and returned to the Vet Clinic.

Wen called his dad, who told him that Sydney would come and collect them.

Olivia went to pick up Daisy and settle her into her travelling cage.

She re-emerged from the Clinic a few minutes later, talking through the door of the cage.

'You're all better now, aren't you? Now, Daisy, be a good girl, and don't eat those yucky plants again, okay? It makes your mama all worried, and you don't want that, do you?'

Wen raised an eyebrow.

'Mama?'

She blushed.

'Well, _you_ were like an anxious young father earlier, sitting in the Waiting Room, not able to focus on your magazine...'

She trailed off.

A second later, both teens were bright red.

They fell into an awkward silence, from which they were saved by Sydney, who raised an eyebrow when she saw the two.

Wen groaned inwardly.

Though his relationship with his stepmother was slowly improving, he did not want to hear any more teasing about his supposed girlfriend.

It only reminded him that she wasn't.

* * *

The first thing that went through his head on Moxie's show when Olivia was stammering beside him was that _dating-ish _was a very good term for the little dance they'd been doing for months now.

The second thing was surprise. He always thought he'd have to be the one to make the first move, to bridge the gap from just friends to girlfriend and boyfriend.

The third was: _Here's your chance, Gifford, and you'd better not stuff it up!_

* * *

The first thing that went through her head as she stammered on Moxie's show was terror. _Oh God, everyone's looking at me...what do I say?_

The second was horror. _I've gone and messed it all up forever! He doesn't feel the same way about me, and I've gone and said we're dating on national television, and he's never going to talk to me ever again, and..._

The third was surprise.

'_She's...she's my girl.'_

_I am?_

* * *

The fourth thing that went through their heads on The Music Scene was complete and utter joy.

Joy as his hand found hers.

Joy as he kissed her hand for that brief moment.

Joy as they belted out _Livin' On a Highwire _with the band.

* * *

'Liv...um, earlier, on Moxie's show, when you said...you meant it, right?'

Her cheeks flushed pink.

'Yeah.'

'So, then, uh...you consider what's been happening the past few months...between us, I mean, not band stuff...to be dating-ish?'

She nodded, brow furrowed, somewhat confused.

'Yes, Wen.'

She nibbled her lip, playing with the bracelet she was wearing.

'Um, Wen? Am I really...I mean, did you mean what you said earlier? On Moxie's show, that is, not just now...'

He grinned, as red as a tomato, but grinning nonetheless.

'Yeah, you're my girl, Liv.'

And then they were both matching shades of red.

'So...does that mean that we're...?'

'Yeah, if you want to-'

'Of course I do-'

'So I guess that settles it-'

'We're dating.'

'Yeah, we're dating.'

They grinned.

And with her hand in his, they walked out to face the rest of the band.


End file.
